


Among Us to The Death

by FestusGirl



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Background Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Bad Jokes, Crack, Death, Gen, Genderfluid Alex Fierro, I mean, Murder, also, it's hotel valhalla, it's hotel valhalla we're talking about, let's be real we all expected that, nah you should be fine, should i warn about major character death?, sorry lol, they all resurrect again before dinner so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestusGirl/pseuds/FestusGirl
Summary: This is basically what happens when the residents of Hotel Valhalla play Among Us. But now it's real and they can kill each other, because it isn't a day at Hotel Valhalla if there's no glorious death, right?
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	Among Us to The Death

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me coming up with dumb ideas and then actually writing a whole ass fic about it. what can i say? sorry not sorry. i know this is random as hell, but i felt like sharing this disaster with the world so here you go. characters belong to rick riordan, and i hope you enjoy this mess uwu

Daily battles to the death, yoga to the death, painting to the death, bingo to the death, kahoot to the death, you name it, Hotel Valhalla had it. During his time in the Norse afterlife for the honourable dead, Magnus had participated in some _strange_ activities, all of them to the death. His friends were all about trying new things, so obviously when a new activity was introduced, TJ had suggested they all take a look what it was.

'TJ, what kind of strange ass thing do you want us to do now?' Mallory asked, as the gang from floor nineteen made their way to the three hundredth floor, where the new activity took place.

'It's not strange, Mallory, trust me, it'll be fun,' TJ explained, while cleaning a fleck of blood from that morning's daily battle of his bayonet.

Magnus rolled his eyes at his friends. 'I highly doubt it can get any weirder than last week's jump rope workout to the death.'

'Just because you don't know how to jump properly does not mean a jump rope workout is strange, Maggie,' Alex said, raising an eyebrow at him.

'I _do_ know how to jump properly!'

'Then why were you the only one to get entangled in the rope and choke to death, huh?'

Magnus felt his face flush bright red, as he tried to come up with an excuse for why he'd died at the hands of an innocent little jumping rope. The rest laughed at him as he stammered that he'd lost balance when the guy from floor forty-four had pushed him over.

Mallory nodded and hummed a very sarcastic sounding 'hmm, sure'.

'Better luck today, Chase,' Halfborn said, giving Magnus a pat on his shoulder that almost dislocated it.

As a smooth attempt to change the subject, Magnus turned back to TJ and asked him: 'What are we actually going to do? You never told us.'

'Oh, right! It's called _Among Us to the death_ ,' he explained.

'What the heck is Among Us?' Mallory asked confused.

TJ just shrugged. 'No idea, but it sounded fun.'

'To you, everything sounds fun,' Mallory said, clearly not impressed with TJ's answer. 'Remember dancing to the death? Yeah, that was a disaster. And also not fun.'

Before the two of them could start arguing about whether dancing to the death was considered fun or not, Alex interrupted them.

'Hey,' he said, and Magnus could see the slight smirk on his face, which probably didn't mean anything good. 'If it is what I think it is, it's going to be hella fun.'

Magnus sighed. 'I have no idea if I should trust you or not, because I'm scared I might get my head cut off again if you think it'll be fun...'

The green haired boy snorted. 'Trust me on this one, you'll enjoy getting you're head cut off.'

'Wh-'

Before Magnus could finish his sentence, the ping of the elevator sounded, and the doors opened.

'Are we ready for some sweet death?' TJ asked, to which everyone cheered, except Magnus. He'd gotten used to the constant dying, but getting his head cut off was not something he wanted to do again. But alas, everyone was already following TJ to their doom.

They made it to the room that had a sign hanging on the door which said:

_Come play Among Us! You can die here 24/7!_

'Dying twenty-four seven sounds like a joy,' Magnus said, frowning.

'Cheer up, Beantown, at least we don't have to worry about it being full during the time it's open,' Mallory remarked, getting out her twin blades, ready to kill some einherjar.

The five of them walked inside, and were led to another room, where the rules were explained. Apparently Among Us to the death was a game, which made Magnus like it more. He was good at games, he'd won Uno to the death a couple of times, and this didn't sound too difficult: do some tasks and find the impostor, or kill everyone without getting spotted.

'So only, the impostors get to kill, do you understand?' the valkyrie who was explaining the rules told them.

Everyone nodded. They were with ten in total, Magnus counted. There was a girl from floor eleven that he recognised; he'd killed her at the daily battle once, and she'd gotten him back the next day at beach volleyball to the death. Then there was Wren, the nonbinary person from floor twenty-one who everyone knew not to misgender, or you'd end up with a mace to your head. The other three weren't familiar to Magnus, but they all looked around his age, so he didn't have to worry about getting murdered by an angry mob of grannies.

'Oh, you'll also have to leave your own weapons in the lobby, but you'll all get some weapons to play the game with, don't worry,' the valkyrie added.

TJ protectively hugged his bayonet against his chest. 'Why can't we use our own weapons?' he asked.

'Well, imagine you shot someone with your bayonet- and I can see you're the only one here that uses that kind of weapon- the killer would immediately be found because they could tell by the body that the person was shot.'

Wren nodded and handed over their mace. 'Seems fair enough.'

Alex sighed and gave up his garrote too. The rest followed, and even TJ parted ways with his bayonet.

Magnus turned Jack back into his pendant form and attached him to the chain around his neck. He then took the sheathed knife the valkyrie offered him.

'Everyone ready?' she asked.

Multiple yesses were heard, and as the valkyrie led them to their separate rooms where they'd be assigned either the role of crewmate or impostor, Magnus could feel the adrenaline start to pump through his veins. He'd never done anything like this before, and for once it seemed that TJ had found an _actually_ fun activity for them to do.

He stepped inside the room and took a look around. It was small, and there was only a door on the other side of the room and a table with a note and a yellow shirt standing lonely in between the two doors. Magnus remembered the valkyrie saying something about different coloured shirts making it easier to identify each other, so he walked over to the table and put the shirt on. He then picked up the note. All it said, was:

_Crewmate_

_There are two impostors among us_

Magnus felt disappointed that he wasn't the impostor, but at the same time he felt relieved that he wouldn't have to try killing the rest without being spotted.

After about a minute the other door opened, and Magnus hesitantly stepped into the next room. The door shut automatically behind him, and if the _click!_ was anything to go by, he was probably stuck in here until he won the game, or died, the latter being the option with the biggest chance of happening.

As he looked around him, Magnus saw the other players emerging from their rooms and walk to the middle of the room they were in now. All of them wearing brightly coloured shirts, just like him, except they all had their own colours: Mallory had a light blue shirt that clashed nicely with her bright red hair, Halfborn was wearing the usual Hotel Valhalla green, and TJ had red. Alex had a neon-pink shirt, and Magnus was wondering if that was a coincidence or if he'd threatened someone for the colour. The girl from floor eleven had a white shirt, and Wren was rocking a lime shirt that matched their bright green eyes. The other three, who Magnus decided to just call Blue, Orange and Purple all wore the colours of their names respectively.

When everyone reached the round table with the big red emergency button that stood in the middle of the room, they all stared each other down, and Wren said:

'Let's get down to business, shall we?'

Purple grunted and walked off to the left, leaving the rest to follow suit. Everyone went their separate ways, and Magnus started looking for some tasks to do. That didn't take long; he walked into the next room on the right and there was a sign pointing to what looked like a pilot seat, that stood at the end of the room. Magnus walked over to it and read the sign.

_Clear asteroids_

Magnus looked over to the 'pilot seat' and noticed that it was just a VR game. Didn't seem too difficult.

He sat down and put on the VR-glasses. After he shot about twenty asteroids, the screen faded to black, showing the words 'task completed'. Satisfied with his hard work as a crewmate, Magnus got up again and continued his search for tasks.

He walked around for a bit, and passed TJ and the girl from floor eleven, but apart from that, nothing too interesting happened.

Just as he was about to do some kind of wire task, an alarm sounded, signalling that he had to go back to the main room with the round table for a discussion. A body must have been found.

'What happened?' TJ asked once they were all there.

'Found Drew dead in communications,' the girl from floor eleven said. 'Orange,' she added.

'Okay, did you see anything?' Blue asked her, to which she shook her head.

'I went over to do some downloading, but then he was lying there in a pool of blood.'

'Hm...' Alex said, tapping his index finger to his chin. 'I say we skip this vote.'

Everyone nodded and left the table again.

Magnus decided to walk around with Halfborn, since he was pretty sure the berserker was innocent.

'What do you think of this whole thing so far?' he asked him.

Halfborn shrugged. 'It's better than dancing to the death.'

'That's not really hard,' Magnus said, snorting.

'True. How about you?'

'I don't know, nothing has really happened yet, but it definitely beats the jump rope workout from last week.'

'Maybe... I thought it was pretty funny to see you get strangled by that rope.'

Magnus opened his mouth to argue that, yeah, of course it would have been funny for _him_ , but all of a sudden the lights went out, and they were engulfed in darkness.

'What's this?' Halfborn yelled.

'Probably the impostors sabotaging us. Come on, let's go fix this.'

The two of them walked over to the room called electrical, and Magnus they fiddled with the lights for a bit. Magnus heard a strange sound coming from the other side of the room, but he was too busy fixing the lights to care. When he finally turned them on again, a dead Halfborn lay at his feet. He might have screamed. Just a little.

He then hit the _dead body report_ button he was given at the start of the game, that everyone had to carry around with them in case of finding a dead crewmate. The alarm blared and Magnus ran over to the main room- that he now knew was the cafeteria- and when he arrived at the round table he panted for a little before explaining what had happened.

'You heard a strange sound?' Mallory asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded.

'What kind of sound?' Wren asked.

'I- I don't know,' he admitted.

'Could have been a vent,' Alex said.

Everyone looked at him.

'How do you know this?' Purple asked, frowning.

'I don't. I'm just saying it could have been that. There's a vent in electrical, on the other side from the lights.'

'That's true,' Blue said. 'So was there anyone at security or medbay?'

Everyone shook their head.

'Okay, obviously one of us is lying, but-' Mallory stopped halfway though her sentence, 'wow, wow, wait a minute. Where did TJ go?'

'I thought he was here?' Magnus asked confused, to which Blue shook his head.

'Red never appeared.'

'He's probably dead,' the girl from floor eleven added.

Magnus felt the adrenaline from the start of the game instantly evaporate. How far were they with their tasks? A glance at the task-bar that was built into the far wall of the cafeteria told him they were almost halfway, and Magnus felt his heart sink into his shoes. They weren't even halfway yet, and they were dropping like flies. If they voted a crewmate off, the impostors would easily win this round.

'No, I'm just saying that Lime has been awfully quiet, and I'm starting to get suspicious,' Purple was saying, and Magnus realised he had spaced out for half of the conversation.

'Wait, what's going on?' he asked.

'Lime is acting sus, so we're gonna throw them out,' Mallory said.

'No, don't do that!' Magnus yelled, practically begging.

Everyone looked at him with confused frowns on their faces.

'Why not?' the girl from floor eleven asked.

'Because...' he had a hard time trying to find the right words to explain it without seeming like he was trying to save the alleged impostor.

'We're with seven,' Alex said.

'So?'

Alex looked at Blue with what looked like the most disappointed look in the nine worlds on his face. 'So, if we vote off the wrong person now, the impostors will set off the reactor, and end the game with a double kill. It'll be an easy win for them.'

Magnus nodded, grateful for the other boy understanding the problem.

'Fine! Let's just skip and die,' Mallory said before turning on her heel and walking off again.

There was an awkward silence at the table as everyone watched the redhead storm off, but it ended as soon as they all left to do their tasks again.

Deciding that it would be better to not walk around alone, Magnus stuck with Alex for the rest of the next round. The other boy didn't seem to mind it, and they did some tasks together. It didn't take long before another meeting was called.

'What now?' Purple asked, clearly annoyed.

'It's white,' Wren said. 'She killed cyan and hopped in a vent, right on camera,' they explained.

'Are you sure we should vote? We're with seven,' Blue said, scratching his head.

Purple rolled her eyes. 'You idiot, we're with six.'

'So then we definitely shouldn't vote?'

'I LITERALLY HAVE PROOF THAT IT WAS WHITE,' Wren yelled desperately.

The girl from floor eleven shook her head. 'No you don't, you're just claiming that to get me kicked off because you can't deal with the fact that _I_ saw _you_ kill cyan. So now you're lying and saying you saw it on camera. You weren't even there!'

'What even is cyan?' Magnus asked, interrupting them.

Alex hit him on the head. 'They're talking about Mallory you fool.'

'But Mallory was light blue?'

'Yeah, that's cyan, dumbass.'

Blue held up his hands. 'Enough about what colour she was wearing, she's dead now, and her killer is still on the loose.'

'So, wait, who are we voting?'

'White!'

'Lime!'

Magnus blinked, trying to keep up with it all, but it was starting to hurt his brain.

'Don't fry your brain with too much thinking, Maggie,' Alex said. 'I can practically _see_ your head going in overdrive.'

'But-'

'Just vote for whatever story made the most sense to you,' the other boy said, grabbing a pen to write down his vote.

Magnus sighed. Who was he supposed to choose? Both of them were accusing each other, and they were both likely stories.

_'Well, the green person called it first,'_ Jack's voice sounded in his head. That did seem fair. Wren had said it was the girl from floor eleven, and only then did she try to turn the story around.

He took the pen and slowly wrote down 'white'. Then he put the slip of paper in the voting box.

'Okay, well, time to count the votes then,' Alex said.

In the end, Magnus decided that he'd probably made the right choice, since there were five votes for white and only one for lime.

'You'll regret this!' the girl from floor eleven yelled as she was dragged over to a pit of lava. 'The impostors will wi-' Before she could finish her sentence, she was thrown into the lava pit, and everyone watched as she screamed and burned alive.

'That was... something,' Magnus said, her screams still echoing in the back of his mind.

'I mean, officially she'd be thrown into the empty voids of space on this map, but I guess we don't really have that here,' Alex said, shrugging.

'What?'

'Never mind, let's go do some tasks, Maggie.'

They walked around together for the rest of the round again, but had to part ways when the oxygen depleted.

'You take the one at the top, I'll do the one in admin, okay?' he told Alex, who nodded.

Luckily, they were able to fix it just on time, so Magnus went back to doing his tasks. He met up with Alex- who then informed him that she was now a girl- in the cafeteria, and they made their way to navigation, where Magnus had his last wire-task. Upon arriving there, they found Blue's body lying on the ground, drenched in blood.

'Oh boy,' Magnus said, and Alex pressed her button to report the body.

'Blue's dead in nav,' she explained when they'd all arrived at the table.

Wren nodded. 'Okay, where was everyone?'

'I was with Magnus, we found the body together,' Alex said.

'I can vouch for her, we were together the whole round,' he agreed.

'Okay, well I was in electrical doing my tasks,' Purple said. 'How about you, Lime?'

'I was doing a medbay scan, hoping one of you would come and see me being innocent, but since it was my last task, I couldn't be bothered waiting for you.'

Purple nodded. 'So, since we don't really have proof of anything I say we skip.'

Magnus wasn't exactly sure what to do, so he looked over at Alex, since she probably did know, being the professional and all.

Alex shrugged. 'Yeah, sure, there's only one impostor left, so I guess skipping should be fine.'

The four of them left each other again, and Alex and Magnus made their way to admin. Alex checked where everyone was, and then told Magnus she had one more task left in electrical.

He nodded and followed her there. He watched her attach some wires, and then she proudly turned back to him.

'There, all done!' she said, and took a step closer to him, a strange look on her face.

'Alex... what are you doing?' he asked, taking a step backwards and feeling his heart beat a little faster.

His back hit the wall, but Alex kept getting closer. She was so close that he could almost see his own reflection in her brown and amber eyes.

'Just felt like this little victory was worth celebrating,' she whispered, her breath ghosting over Magnus' lips.

He wanted to ask her what victory she was talking about. That she'd finished her tasks? Because that wouldn't matter until the rest finished theirs too. But he was too stunned to say anything.

Alex leaned in and pressed her lips against his, and Magnus could feel the world spinning. It seemed like such a strange occasion to be kissing, but it was Alex Fierro he was kissing, so who was he to complain?

When they pulled back, Alex rested her forehead against his.

'Thank you for being such a naïve idiot,' she whispered, but before Magnus could figure out what she meant by that, he heard the _shink!_ noise of a blade being unsheathed, and felt the searing pain of Alex slitting his throat.

As the life seeped out of him, Magnus heard the alarm of the reactor going off, meaning Alex would go over there and kill one more person which would make her the winner of the game.

He didn't know if he was hallucinating due to the fact that he was literally dying, but he swore he saw Alex wink at him and skip off to the reactor.

Then everything went black.

'So, what did I miss while I was dead?' TJ asked that evening at dinner.

'Magnus slitting my throat,' Alex said casually, before downing her glass of mead.

'Did he really?' Halfborn asked surprised.

'Of course not dumbass, I slit his.'

'Oh, that's a lot less impressive,' the berserker said with a disappointed sigh.

Magnus frowned. 'I'm not quite sure whether _I_ should feel offended about that, or if Alex should.'

Halfborn just shrugged.

'Anything else?' TJ asked.

Mallory shook her head. 'I'm honestly just surprised Magnus didn't die first. During the second meeting I was really tempted to say: _yeah, it's Magnus, how else is he still alive?'_

Everyone laughed at Mallory's comment, but Magnus angrily took a bite of falafel.

'Okay, that _did_ offend me.'

'Let's be honest here Maggie, without me you would have easily died first,' Alex said.

Magnus crossed his arms, feeling more and more betrayed with every second that passed. How could his friends always be so cold?

'Oh yeah?' he asked. 'How so?'

'First of all, I saved your butt by explaining how you shouldn't vote on seven, otherwise you'd have been thrown out due to everyone suddenly having suspicions of you. Second, if we hadn't been walking together when we found Blue, it would have seemed like a self-report. Then-'

Accepting his defeat Magnus held his hands up. 'Alright, I get it!'

He pouted, but Alex didn't seem to want o give him the pleasure of winning the argument, so after a minuet or so, he asked her:

'Wait, but if you were the impostor, how did I see you do tasks?'

'I faked them. Duh.'

'And how did you kill Blue?'

She raised an eyebrow. 'Seriously? I fixed the oxygen, followed him to navigation, killed him, hopped in the vent, came out in weapons, and met up with you again in cafeteria. You were so gullible, you didn't suspect a thing!'

Magnus pouted again. 'Fine, I guess I'll just have to beat you in the next game then.'

Mallory snorted. 'Yeah right, as if you won't _actually_ die first then.'

'Just you wait. I'll beat your sorry asses tomorrow, don't worry.'

**Author's Note:**

> me: i should end the fic here, that'll give it a nice closed ending  
> also me: *proceeds to write more because i didn't get to include a joke i wanted to use*  
> whoops?
> 
> lol anyways, thank you so much for reading, i hope you for some reason enjoyed this weird ass fic skjdjn


End file.
